Princess Crystalline
by LadyCrysstal
Summary: 18 year old Crystal is confused and thinks she is falling in love with a monster, a lot of things are changing in life and big surprises are coming her way. Can she mange it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Why did I agree to go on this trip?" I asked. Oh, by the way I'm princess Crystal of the Crystalline kingdom.

"Because no one else bothered to offer." Mario quickly replied. "Don't remind me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just go with it, Cryss." Luigi said. "You'll have more fun than you think." "Sure." I mumbled not believing it.

We kept walking into the forest to find the 'perfect' camping spot. "Oh looky!" I said stopping in my tracks.

"This is the most beautiful flower I've ever seen! Daisy would love it! Wonder why she didn't come seems like the sort of thing she would like."

"Almost as beautiful as you." Said an anonymous voice. "Mario? Luigi? Stop messing around!" I yelled my whole body shaking.

Just then I felt a tug at my butt I quickly turned. "What in Grambi's name-" I got cut off before I finished because green lips were tightly pressing against my mouth and green hands (I guess?) were wrapped around my waist.

I got a clear view of who I was smooching after that. It was King K. Rool, who is second behind Bowser in the evil compartment.

I tried to pull away, but I'm not the strongest girl in the world.

After I few seconds I stopped trying all together.

My body had a different idea about the smooching so after I let go I kind of enjoyed it.

Even though 18 year old girls shouldn't be feeling that kind of lust, I'm no ordinary 18 year old girl, but still this is a reptile were talking about, and I'm human.

I asked using language my dad would kill me if he ever heard me.

"Talking the beautiful lost princess Crystal back to my castle, of course." Okay dude flattery much? I'm actually blushing though.

Crazy I know, but he's kind of cute. I stayed quiet the rest of the way because I didn't need another compliment.

* * *

><p>"Peach is going to kill us!" Luigi said shaking with worry."<p>

We lost her 18 year old cousin, she is going to be furious!"

"Luigi, call down we'll find Crystal and Peach won't kill us. Plain and simple." Mario calmly explained.

"You say that now, but what happens if we don't find her?" Luigi whined.

"You think to negatively. I'm going to find a signal to text her with you set up camp." Mario said taking control.

"That's my bro always taking control of things." Luigi mumbled.

Luigi began setting up camp and was done by the time Mario got back.

"Well did you get a signal?" Luigi curiously asked.

"Sure did!" The red plumber replied.

"I told her to find shelter and stay there until we can get there, so get some sleep we have a long and early morning ahead."

* * *

><p>When I woke up I remembered everything that happened the past day the kiss, the feelings, and the one who caused them both.<p>

Last night I ate good and bathed, which probably wouldn't have happened had I went camping. He was so kind for a villain even though he kidnapped me.

I climbed out of bed and picked up my phone "A text from Mario!" I smiled.

Mario and Luigi were always there for me if I was in trouble, or if they think I am.

Just then the king walked in.

"Have a nice rest?" He asked.

"I slept just fine, thank you." I answered.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Mario and Luigi should be looking for me now."

"Awe, leaving so soon?" He complained.

I was kind of sad to leave, but it's stupid, villains and princess will never be, just ask Peach she knows a lot about that.

"At least take my number." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Um sure." I said and he passed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

Oh dear Grambi Crystal, what have you gotten yourself into? I thought walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Crystal!" Two voices rang.<p>

I turned.

"Mario! Luigi!" I yelled.

I'd never been so happy to see familiar faces in my life more than I was right now.

"What were you doing in there?" Luigi asked worryingly.

"Yeah, why?" Mario said backing him up.

"I heard the king is a total slime, if he laid a hand on you we'll get him for it." Luigi announced.

"Oh him? Total pushover, besides you told me to find shelter." I said they both had a confused look on their face, like they wanted to know more, too bad I'm not telling them.

"What ever as long as he didn't do anything to you." Mario concluded.

Sometimes their a little over protective, but you would be too if you had to deal with Bowser daily.

"As long as Peach doesn't kill me, I'm cool." Luigi put in.

We all laughed and it made me feel better after everything that happened.

"Lets get you back to the Mushroom Kingdom I know Peach will find out about this sooner or later so we better tell her." Mario explained.

We started back, I was a little worried because I know Peach will never let me live this down.

* * *

><p><em>Edited <em>**Yes! All spelling and grammar mistakes looked over, and I even double spaced to make it look good hopefully it doesn't look stupider. Any way I was doing some reading around to make my Oc, Crystal, fit in with the other characters great. I came upon something called a Mary-Sue if you don't know what it is look it up, but anyway I don't want Crystal to be like that so I am going to work my tail off to make her fit into the Mario plot. Anyway if she ever gets Mary-Sue-ish tell me because that IS NOT what I want her to be like.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?" The furious princess Peach yelled.

"You guys left my 18 year old cousin alone in woods? She could have been kidnapped!"

I almost laughed at the fact that she of all people would bring that up, but it would probably just make her more pissed so I kept my mouth shut.

"But your forgetting the fact that she wasn't." Mario pointed out.

"Yeah we rescued her." Luigi added.

I snorted. I swear I was on the verge of laughter and didn't know why, that's one bad thing about me I have a twisted sense of humor and always find it hard to control my laughter at serious times. Thank goodness no one paid any attention to me or this argument would quickly turn into a rant lead by Peach on how completely immature I was.

"You shouldn't have had to!" Said Peach still furious.

I had to step in at this point. I mean she looked ready to rip there heads off. "I'm okay Peachy, really." I said with a reassuring smile.

She raised an eyebrow at me. Oh crap, I know that look she is about to play nosy cousin and unfortunately she always gets her way when she does this.

"Mario, Luigi can I speak to Crystal alone please?" She asked.

Without another word they left, probably relieved they weren't going to be yelled at anymore I mean Peach is really sweet and kind, but she was the one responsible for me while I was staying in the Mushroom kingdom and my dad would probably never forgive her for letting me go on the trip in the first place if I got lost.

"Okay Cryss the jig is up what ever happened to you at your stay at castle Rool, your telling me now." She commanded.

"Or do I need to call Daisy?"

Okay I should explain usually when I don't tell Peach something she is dying to know she calls Daisy and I don't know why but every time their able to get it out of me. This time I didn't really care if she came or not I needed to tell someone or I was going to explode. Everything except the kiss and the feelings of course they don't need to know yet, no not until I'm sure.

"Please call her, Rosalina and Éclair too." I said obviously not afraid of her threat.

"Um okay." She said confused. Her confusion made me smile because as I said before I have a really twisted sense of humor.

All my cousins arrived 30 minutes later. You could see the look on there faces said, _Why are we here? _I started to explain about what happened from me being taken to his castle and from leaving of course I left out the kiss and everything I felt and **defiantly not** the number. After I was done they all just stared and blinked at me lifelessly. Thank god Daisy spoke up and said,

"I'm just glad your okay I don't know what I'd do if I heard you were lost."

She came up and hugged me while the rest of them just nodded in agreement at what she said. One of the things I love about Daisy is she isn't afraid to speak up even when everyone else is afraid to.

"Thanks for worrying, and thank goddess I'm not lost." I said.

We all talked about our day, but there wasn't really much to say. We all had big meetings to attend tomorrow so soon my cousins left, but I wouldn't be going back to the Crystalline Kingdom anytime soon since my dad thinks Peach is a good mentor for me, don't get me wrong she's great, but I want to see what's going on at home.

"Crystal." Peach called.

"Yes?" I answered

"I'll be going out with Mario, so be safe I'll be back at dinner."

"Bye, Peach."

"Bye, Crystal!"

I sat and thought for awhile about, you know. While every second I was being looked in on by a toad guess their to used to Bowser coming in taking away their princess that they think he'll do the same to me. Yeah right. Have you seen the way I look? I'm really boney and I have black hair that I don't really do anything to an less on special occasions while Peach does her hair every morning and has way better manners than me, she's pretty much a dream girl. I'm not complaining though I've seen pictures and Bowser really scares the shit out of me, no offense to him. Who am I kidding that was meant completely and totally offensive. Anyway I'm tired so I'm taking a nap before dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet short and to the point, I'm kinda disappointed this chapter turned out so short, but because of that I'm going to start on the new one right away, this one would have probably been up Sunday if we weren't getting new flooring put in anyway for updates on this story and other stuff I made a Tumblr if anyone is interested, thanks for reading bye! .com**


	3. Chapter 3

"Crystal time for dinner." Peach said knocking at my door.

I looked in the mirror and fixed my ponytail and put my crown back on. Some toads showed up to escort me to the dinning hall even though I know exactly where it is already. Peach was already waiting for me at the table there was a lot of food on the table and since Toadsworth wouldn't be joining us there is no way it all would get eaten , but you know I've just learned to go with it. I put some food on my plate and began eating I have to admit it was good.

"So how was your day?" Peach asked.

"Boring I had no where to go and no one to see until nine." I replied.

"Not to mention I was being looked in on all day."

"Their only worried about you safety. I mean who knows what Bowser will do."

"You and I both know Bowser is only interested in you." I stated and she knew it was true.

" Lucky me." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, making me burst into laughter.

I knew she was just waiting for me to ask about her date so I did, "How was your date with Mario?"

"Absolutely wonderful!" She exclaimed

" He was so romantic, he took me for a walk in the park, oh my Crystal, it was just wonderful!"

I smiled thinking about Mario being romantic I mean I've heard some of the things he says about her behind her back. There nice things, but yeah you get it. I let her ramble on and on about the date until my plate was empty and my stomach was full. We were escorted back to our rooms by the same toads.

"See you at nine Cryss." She said.

" Yeah, See you." I said waving.

I went inside the room beside hers I love the light blue wall and sheets considering it's my favorite color. Before I had more time to gawk at my room I heard a crack from Peach's room I hurried to her room.

" Peach is everything-"

I froze. Oh. Dear. Grambi. Bowser was standing right before my very eyes. He was holding Peach by the mouth so she couldn't scream. She looked at my her poor innocent begging for help, but I was so in shock I couldn't move. He finally noticed my existence he turned to me and laughed. I tensed a little even though I am chilled to the bone I hate when people laugh at me. I climbed out the window carrying Peach and flew off with her. Where are the guard toads when you need them?

* * *

><p>"Mario, Luigi please pick up." I pleaded.<p>

" You have reached the Mario Brothers resilience they are not available right now, please leave a message at the tone."

"Ugh!" I said frustrated as I threw my phone on the bed.

They never pick up the phone. I mean what's the point of having one if your not going to answer it? The guard toads, still no where to be seen even though there is not much they can do anyway. My only hope is if Toadsworth will let me out so I can alert them. I can't let him know because he has to much on his plate to worry about right now. I walked quickly to the throne room since running is kind of hard to do in a dress. Toadsworth was standing there I cleared me throat.

"Good Evening Toadsworth." I greeted

"How are you Today?"

"Good evening Princess Shard. I've been fine today, thank you."

"Is there anything you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Yes." I said trying not to stutter or stumble with my wording.

"May I go Mario and Luigi's house?"

"May I ask why you want to go?"

"I want to alert them of something with the utmost importance."

"I see, just be home by nine you know you father is coming to check on you progress." He reminded me.

Great like I needed to be reminded of that I really hope he is pleased with my progress.

"I'll be sure to be back before then. Thank you, Toadswoth." I said.

"By the way, where are the guard toads?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow. "Awaiting your fathers safe arrivals of course."

How did I not think about that? I'm such a blonde at times. I walked back to my room I toke my crown off, put my hair over my eyes and grabbed my phone. I needed to get through Toad Town quickly and to the pipe that leads to the Mario Bros. house.

* * *

><p>Bowser Steered his Klown Kar towards the Darklands, he looked back at Princess Peach who was surprisingly quiet.<p>

"I see your finally learning to accept your fate." He said making Peach turn.

He always kidnapped her at the wrong times. What will happen when king Sapphro arrives and his daughter mentor _and _cousin isn't there to report on her progress? On top of that she had important meetings to attend tomorrow. Ugh! She truly hated this situation.

Bowser though of how things could get any better. He had a lot of time with Peach before anyone notice she was gone. This was going to be more awesome than their wedding day! He knew that girl wouldn't tell anyone, she froze at the very sight of him.

"I sure scared that girl back there, looks like were going to have extra time together since there is no one to alert those pesky plumbers." He stated..

"Don't flatter yourself, and by the way 'that girl' has a name." She replied

"She may have been scared, but I know she'll alert Mario and Luigi to rescue me."

"We'll see about that." He said as they pulled into the front of the black scary Darkland castle. Peach had been here plenty of times but it never failed to make her shudder.

"Let's get you to your room." He said as he picked her up and headed in the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! The last scene was kind of hard to do and didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to be.<strong>

**About the pipe to Mario and Luigi's house I picture it like the one in Paper Mario don't know if it's like that in other games, and King Sapphro I had a hard time coming up with a name for her father and Sapphro I guess fit even though it sounds lame :P. Any way please critique so I know what to is good and what isn't. Now for randomness! The three songs stuck in my head while writing this.**

**1. Welcome to the 60's-Hair Spray: **_Go mama go! Go! Go! Go!_

**2. Fly Young Gentlemen- Traphik and Dyme A Duzin:**_ They don't undertsand my style they tell me that I'm suck in the past. Ain't nothing' wrong with me now I just want that old thing back. I'm a fly young gentlemen._

_**3. **_**One Short Day- Wicked:** _One short day in the Emerald City! One Short day in the Emerald Ciiityy!_

**Okay I'm out! R&R pleasee.**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked out of the castle doors and headed towards Toad town the sky was all sorts of beautiful reads and blues which meant it was almost nine. As soon as I saw the sign that indicated that I was in Toad town and I rushed to the pipe that lead to the Mario brothers house. People who were still out working outside gave me curious glances. I couldn't blame them though the only human girls they knew were the royal families so without my crown and not being able to see my face they were left to wonder, _Who is that?_ I reached the green pipe and I was relieved too, I don't think I could stand fooling them like that even though it wasn't anything big, they still welcomed me into this kingdom with open arms and I should be able to be open about my identity.

I jumped in the pipe, man was it uncomfortable I hadn't been down a pipe in a long while since I've been cooped up studying for so long so long it effected me even more when I came out the other end. I was so relieved to see the Mario brother's cozy home I ran up and knocked on the door. The door slid open and I saw Luigi's image and Mario watching The Mushroom local news on the couch. Luigi gave me the same confused look the toads did.

"Uh, Mario." Luigi said making Mario come to the door.

"Who are you?" Mario asked me. Is it really that hard to tell who a princess is without her crown?

"It's me, Crystal." I said a little annoyed even the toads would have recognized me up close.

"Oh! Crystal, come in." Mario invited.

"What's up?" He asked. Mario always knew when something wrong.

"Peach had been kidnapped!"

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened, but I could tell they weren't that surprised after all this did happen very often.

"And they sent you to alert us?" Luigi worried.

"Heh, That's the thing I'm the only one who knows about this, besides you guys." The frowned at me.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, my dad is coming in tonight and O didn't want then to worry."

"We'll go rescue her, and you need to stay here." Mario said as they headed for the door.

"Wait I have to be back home by-" It was to late, they were already gone.

The time was _9:02. _I can just see my dad now, complaining about how irresponsible I am, and how I still act like a child, but right now I really don't care. It felt kind of good to have whole place to myself since everywhere I was someone was always close even in my room I knew guards were waiting near by. I turned the TV to _The Caring Capacity_ even though it's name doesn't show it is a dance show. I love dancing! I wanted to be on my prep school dance team, but my dad decided that cheerleading was better for me and more proper. How could he think that? I have no idea, but I'm really hoping this year I can at least do ballet at the Royal Arts Studio because I know good and well he wouldn't let me anywhere else.

I was feeling a little peckish so I went to the fridge and got a container of fruit. I knew Mario and Luigi wouldn't mind I mean I had to stay here till they got back. There is also something I've been dying to do when I got some alone time, I picked up my phone and typed in King K. Rool's number and sent him a text as I sat down in my chair.

"Man, I could get used to this." I said relaxing.

* * *

><p>King Sapphro stepped through the Mushroom Kingdom walls with guard toads trailing behind him. Toadsworth was beginning to panic Peach was gone and Crystal never returned from the Mario Brothers house. He knew very well what happened to Peach, Bowser snuck in and kidnapped her right under her noses. There was no telling where Crystal ran off to. He should have never let her leave this close to her fathers arrival, but now he saw why she needed to leave, she must have been there when Bowser kidnapped Peach, but now he had to alert King Sapphro with neither girl present.<p>

"Welcome King Sapphro." Toadsworth greeted.

"It's always a pleasure to see my daughters progress, my nieces, and you of course." The king replied.

"Speaking of my daughter, where is she?"

Toadsworth's body numbed. He couldn't lie to the king about his daughters whereabouts so instead he told the sad truth,

"You daughter hasn't returned from her visit with the Mario brothers, which I'm sure was to alert them about princess Toadstool's kidnapping today."

King Sapphro's expression stiffened as he sighed he knew his daughter probably wouldn't be back till morning, but he also worried about his niece he'd heard about this Bowser guy and his evil intentions, it was a shame she was the center of them.

"I hope princess peach will return back safely." King Sapphro comforted.

"I sure she will with the Mario Brothers on her rescue."

"How is Crystal's progress?"

"She is doing relatively well in her manner classes, but she is struggling Crystalline history Peach could give you a little more detail."

"She needs more study time after all she'll start queen training on her birthday next month." The king told Toadsworth.

"Yes I agree your highness."

"Now tell me, when is the annual hoops three on three tournament?"

* * *

><p>Bowser sat on his throne feeling pretty proud of him self. Sure those pesky plumbers would probably show up in the morning, but he still had all that time with Peach.<p>

"Kamek!" The koopa king called.

The blue magikoopa pooped in the room.

"Yes?

"Have the princess brought here, now!"

"Yes, your gnarlyness." Kamek said, and went to fetch the princess.

The princess was pushed through the door unwillingly with a frown on her face. She already didn't want to be here, but now she was being forced to socialize with the koopa king.

" Hello beautiful." Bowser complimented though failing to charm the princess.

Peach let out an aggravated sigh he always complimented her, but it was hard to appreciate it considering the fact he had just kidnapped her.

"Again Bowser, what do you want?

"Time with a beautiful princess, is that such a crime?"

"No, but kidnapping her is.:

"Look. Peach," Bowser's voice got more serious. "You can either be a sour puss, or you can try to enjoy this either way it's happening."

"In that case." The Koopa king started to smile. "I'll take the first option." She said smiling.

That made Bowser mad he got off his throne and headed towards the princess.

**BOOM! **The main doors of the dark land castle had been busted open.

* * *

><p>The Mario Brothers smashed through the castle doors wherever Bowser was, he couldn't hide for long.<p>

"Help, Mario!" screamed a damsel in distress.

"Peach!" Mario called to her,

"Hold on we're coming!"

"So, what's your plan?" Luigi asked, knowing his brother was good on his feet.

"I'll take Bowser, you take care of the princess."

Luigi nodded and they headed towards where the princess was screaming when the first got in they didn't see anything they only heard the loud roar of Bowser's voice.

"Well, Well, Well." He started,

"if it isn't the Mario Brothers."

"Stop hiding, and hand over the Princess!" Mario said full of anger.

"If you think you can take me you pesky plumber." Bowser replied after he appeared out of no where.

Mario and Bowser engaged in a full fledged brawl while Luigi snuck out the find the princess. He couldn't hear her voice anymore since they reached Bowser's throne room. He hoped that evil king hadn't done anything to her, but he wouldn't put it pass him.

"Peach!" He called.

No answer, he turned the corner and a bunch of koopa troopas were meeting in the middle, luckily he was able to escape unnoticed. He heard a muffled noise from near the room with the Koopa troopas.

"Here we go Luigi, you can do this." He told himself and ran straight pass the room, into the one next to it.

"That was close."

"Not close enough." a voice said from behind

The blue Magikoopa was standing in the room right in front of Luigi with the princess behind him. Luigi hated to face the fact, but he was going to have to fight Kamek to save the princess.

Kamek started using his magic wand on Luigi, luckily he was quick at dodging things. Luigi super

Jumped on Kamek's head immobilizing him for a second then regular jumped on his head to make sure he stayed down while he got the princess. He took the tape of her mouth and untied her.

"Are you okay, princess?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Where is Mario?"

"He's taking care of Bowser we better get out of here, stay close."

"Okay." she said nodding.

He grabbed he hand and ran across the room with koopa's trying to be unnoticed. The last thing Luigi wanted was to fight right now. They walked the rest of the way to the throne, and Peach stayed around the corner while Luigi gave Mario a signal that he rescued her,

"Peach were going to have to sneak out while Bowser's back is turned, we'll wait for Mario once were outside." He told her, she just nodded. They waited for the perfect timing and ran away from the throne room and out of the castle. He could tell Mario and Bowser were right behind them because the ground shook from Bowser's anger.

"Run!" he told her. They both ran with Mario and Bowser behind them.

"Get back here with that princess!" Bowser roared.

They didn't stop, they kept running until they were deep into the night of the mushroom kingdom, and headed for the pipe that lead to the Mario brothers house.

"I got to head home, I'm really late for my uncles arrival." Peach said.

"We have to get Crystal first." Mario said.

"Wait she's not at home? Her father is in the Mushroom Kingdom today she needs to be there!"

"She told us you were kidnapped and we really didn't want her traveling home alone, so I told her to stay." Mario confessed.

"It's fine, I just hope her father isn't going to be mad at her."

The jumped down the pipe and went to get Crystal.

* * *

><p>"Who is responsible for the Mario brothers showing up so early, Kamek?"<p>

"No one was around they shouldn't have come this early." Bowser said furiously.

"Are you sure there was no one there to witness?" Kamek asked.

"Just that girl with the blue dress, but she was so scared I didn't think she would do anything."

"Well there is your answer, your gruesomeness."

"I want revenge, Kamek!"

"Find out as much about that girl as you can, she is staying at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes, your gruesomeness." Kamek flew off to find information about the mysterious girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally it's done! As you can see I suck at fighting scenes, so I tried not to put to many in here because they would do any justice to Mario's awesomeness! Peach wasn't really that screaming damsel in distress she usually and I don't even know why I did it like that I guess she was so stressed out about everything she got really pissed at Bowser, but when Bowser stood up off his throne, she was defiantly scared. Sometimes it's hard to describe this as good as they should be so bare with me. :P Also Crystal's dad has a scheme in his head, can you guess what it is?<strong>

**Crystal's birthday is in the same month as my brothers. Man I make long random author notes. xD**

**I really wanted to thank 23 Princess Ariana again for giving me my first review! Means a lot ^^**

**I have another Hairspray song in my head: You Can't Stop the Beat**-_You cant stop an avalanche  
>As it races down the hill<br>You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
>But ya know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

But i just cannot stand still  
>Cause the world keeps spinnin'<br>Round and round  
>And my heart's keeping time<br>To the speed of sound  
>I was lost til i heard the drums<br>Then i found my

way**- Love this song!**

**Last note CRCT in 2 weeks so that week I don't think I'll update that week, but if you have any Mario fan fictions you would recommend reading please do because I want to review some good ones, thanks. :)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ **


	5. Chapter 5

_~The new star goddess will bring death and disappearances~_

* * *

><p><em>Yes!<em> Mario, Luigi, and Peach heard Crystal yell while clapping inside their home.

It was about three in the morning and all three of them were about to drop, but Crystal seemed to be wide awake. Mario crept the door open only to find Crystal jumping around in here chair watching TV.

"Oh hey guys!" She said jumping up and down so much the floor was shaking.

"Hay is for horses, and what are you still doing up?" Peach said giving Crystal her evil glare.

"Can't sleep, I'm too hyper!"

"Crystal! You know there is alcohol in this, right?" Luigi said examining a he found on the table.

"You guys drink it, so why should I care?"

"Yeah, but were not princesses who have meetings tomorrow." Mario pointed out.

"Were also not 18." Luigi added.

"I hope father isn't up because if I were you I'd be embarrassed , your hair looks a mess and your acting like a smartass." Peach said getting angry.

"I'm scared now, I don't want daddy to nag me." Crystal said laughing.

Peach gasped she couldn't believe her cousin was saying this. Mario and Luigi stood in the corner with their mouths wide open, they had never seen this side of Crystal before, but the knew it was the alcohol talking.

"Okay were going, now!" Peach yelled.

"And if I don't want to?" Crystal said challenging Peach.

"Mario, Luigi, can you help me out here?" Peach asked smiling.

"What are you guys do-Ah!" Mario, Luigi, and Peach picked up Crystal and carried her to the door.

"It's okay princess we got her from here." Mario told Peach.

"Thank you." Peach said releasing her grip.

They went out the door to the pipe, Peach went first, then an unwilling Crystal got pushed down, and then the Mario Brothers.

"Damn it!" Crystal said as she hit the ground

"Crystal, I hate to say it, but shut up." Mario said annoyed.

She shot him a mean look, but stayed quiet. Not wanting to be rough-housed she also walked by herself.

"Guys I'm tired." She yawned and almost fell to the ground, luckily Luigi caught her.

"She is so going to regret this in the morning." Mario laughed. "I know I did the first time." Peach stared at him, this was defiantly something he shouldn't be joking around about.

They finally came to the Mushroom Kingdom castle and went up to the guards.

"It's good to see you returned home safely, princess." One guard said as the both bowed, then opened the doors.

"Thank you." She told them and went in.

"Be as quiet as you can." Peach told Mario and Luigi.

They nodded and followed her to Crystals room. When they finally come across the blue tinted door it was cracked slightly open and the lights were on. They exchanged worried glances, as Peach opened the door. Sitting there was king Sapphro his hands covering his face though he wasn't crying he seemed sad.

"King Sapphro, are you alright? Peach said. He looked up and you could see the relieved look on his face.

"Princess Peach, I'm alright, but I am glad to see you and my daughter are back safe."

Mario and Luigi sat Crystal on the bed, and bowed.

"You must be the Mario brothers, thank you for bringing my daughter and your niece home safely."

"No problem, your highness." Mario said.

"What happened to Crystal?" King Sapphro asked.

"She passed out, but she'll be fine." Mario answered.

"We should be going, It was a pleasure to meet you king Sapphro." Luigi said while walking out the door with Mario following behind.

"We should be going to bed too, Peach." King Sapphro said. Peach nodded and turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a huge headache. I don't even remember everything I did last night, and I doubt I was even buzzed. My phone started ringing so I picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" I said in a tired voice.

"Hey." Someone said in a voice I was to tired to recognize.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"You sure do forget stuff quickly, princess, it's me, King K. Rool."

Crap. I must have been drunk or something last night, remind me to check my text messages. I did my best to pretend like I just remembered, but the best I could say was,

"Oh yeah, so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, hang out?"

"Awe, I'm sorry I'll be in in meetings all day and my cousins are over." As soon as I finished that sad awkward silence filled our phone lines. So I told him,

"I really like you." Which was _100%_ true I just didn't know how.

"Well I got have to go, bye." I said.

"Bye." He said.

I finally pulled myself out of bed and went to the mirror, and when I tell you I look like someone who just crawled out of the sewer I'm not even kidding. My hair is a nappy mess, I an still in the same dress as yesterday, and I smell like road kill. I went to the shower and got in I got some shampoo because if I smelled like road kill I know my hair did.

I got out of the shower to dry my hair. When I finished I didn't feel like straightening my hair so I put in in my signature ponytail. I went over my wardrobe and none of my blue dresses were there so I put on the purple dress I wore to graduation. I headed for the dinning hall by myself since the escorts are probably busy making sure my father is comfortable.

Sitting at the table was Daisy, Peach, and Éclair, but Rosalina had yet to arrive. She suppose to be in the Waffle Kingdom, but why is Éclair was here why wasn't she?

"Hey Crystal!." Daisy yelled at the top of her lungs,

"Could you keep it down my head is starting to pound again." I said in pain.

"That was the point, I heard about your little stunt last night." She said making the others laugh.

"Your funny."

I know, it's my best trait." I rolled my eyes at her and sat down.

"Where is Rosalina?" I asked Éclair, I couldn't wait to hang out with her.

"She has something to do before she left I don't know what, but she should be here soon."

Éclair is Rosalina's mentor I still don't get why the two youngest are trained by the oldest instead of there parents. Anyway since her mom disappeared and her dad died Polari decided that Éclair would mentor her.

"She better come soon make it soon the meeting is about to start." Daisy said, and as if on cue Rosalina came through the door.

"Rosalina!" we all greeted.

"Looks like we should be going, don't want to be late." she said with a wink.

We followed her to the throne room where my father and Toadsworth standing. We sat in the chairs set out for us not knowing what to expect. I tried multiple times to get the answer out of Toadsworth, but he wouldn't budge.

"Girls," My father started,

"We waited until you all reached young adulthood to tell you this, there has been a long generation of men rulers there hasn't been any female rulers since the star goddess themselves colonized our kingdoms."

We all knew the story of our great ancestors the star goddess who founded the kingdoms we know as Mushroom, Waffle, Sarasaland, Cosmos/ Comet observatory, and Crystalline. They had given birth to legendary men rulers, who gave birth to more men rulers so on so forth. Our generation was very shocking since were the only girl rulers since the star goddesses themselves.

"We wanted to tell you about the prophecy that has been given about your generation, it states that a new generation of women rulers will bring death, which means for some of you your fathers died.

I looked over at Éclair, Peach, and Rosalina. I could tell Peach was trying to fight back tears and Rosalina and Éclair were trying not to look as sad as they felt.

"It also says your generations come with disappearances, which we found was about your mothers."

I heard a couple of gasps from the others. I was only four when my mother disappeared and all I can remember about her now is her warm welcoming smile. If there is still a chance she was alive, why would they just be telling us now?

"I don't want you girls to feel at fault for this, your mothers were great women, they knew what would happen if they married us and they did anyway."

_My mother must have really loved him_ I thought.

Peach inched her hand up like it was a classroom and my dad pointed at her,

"Why not tell us earlier?"

"We wanted to wait until we were sure you were old enough to take it, I mean we didn't understand till it happened." He answered.

"The prophecy isn't full of all tragedies, it says you all are the new star goddesses, you have the spirit of the original star goddess with you, you will also have they gifts they had and that's all we know right now." He finished.

Everyone was quiet. It was a lot to take in in such little time. I looked over at Peach again who was still trying to hold back the tears I patted her on the back.

"I know it's a lot to take in so you may go for awhile to think just be back at six."

I started to walk out when my father said,

"Crystal, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, father?"

"I heard about what you did last night."

_On dear, Peach snitched. _I thought knowing what he would probably say next.

"I think it was brave of you to alert the Mario brothers of your cousins kidnapping."

"Thank you, it means a lot for you to say that." I told him blushing. My dad was my biggest hero in life even though he was strict most of the time.

"Well you should be catching with you cousins I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

I nodded and walked out, and went out side to the court yard I knew my cousins would be there. I looked around and spotted Rosalina, but no one else.

"Crystal!" She yelled looking up.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to the Mario Brothers house, we were going to leave a note, but I wanted to wait."

I really didn't want to go to the Mario Brothers house after what happened last night, so I suggested,

"How about we go to that new restaurant, Seasons Park."

"Sure, let me just tell the others well be late."

I waited for her to call and tell them. I was sure after a break from them I'd be ready to laugh at all the jokes they created for my arrival. We decided we would walk, I mean the place wasn't that far from here. Every step I would see a toad bow out of the corner of my eye which made me kind of uneasy. I hate when the attention is on me, last night was different because I had something else on my mind, but now it's sort of awkward.

"About what your father said, what do you think about it?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know what to think, but if all our mothers are still alive I want to find them."

"I guess it was just time for our fathers to pass away." She said her voice cracking a little.

I went and hugged her. "You still have Polari, who you know would do anything for you."

"Yeah I know, I have an idea we need to go to the museum after this!"

"Okay." I said confused.

We reached the door of the restaurant and looked through the window. It was dim lighted like one of those romantic restaurants.

"Uh, Crystal this is a total love fest, were going to look pathetic here." She told me.

"No, this could be fun." I started to smile and pulled her inside.

* * *

><p>"Kamek, what did you find out?" An impatient Bowser asked.<p>

"Well, the girls name is Crystal, and she is princess of Crystalline kingdom, and princess peach's cousin." Kamek reported.

"Keep an eye on her find the perfect time for my revenge."

"Yes your nastiness." Kamek said and flew out.

"Peach's cousin, eh? Well I've got a few things planned for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Caffeine + Alcohol = Hyper Bitch.<strong>

**Please R&R ^^ **

**Thanks to Dina my beta reader. 3**


	6. Not a chapter

_Hey guys, I think I'm going to freeze this story, for one I have no clue where it is going and two it's not good. If actually like Crystal I rp her on tumblr just search _**Crystallenashard**_. I'm starting a new story with no long term ocs still first person though. I like the idea a lot better so be looking for it sometime in the next two weeks ;). Sorry for posting this stupid thing instead of an actual chapter, but I think story is going no where. Okay bye!_


End file.
